


Butterfly

by demon_with_the_underworld



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 07:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10329647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demon_with_the_underworld/pseuds/demon_with_the_underworld
Summary: After his failure Pitch have an unwanted 'guests'.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am dyslexic, so if there are glaring mistakes I'm really sorry.

  
Pitch Black sat on the throne in his dark cave. He watched with distaste at his dark version Globe of Belief .

Thousands of bright lights glow in the dark. Pitch hated every gold dots. He has always hated it but hate light dots even more since his last losing.

He hated the fact that he was so close to victory. But one child destroyed his plan.

But most of all, he hated moment when Sandman knocked him out. His pride was hurt but that's not why hated this moment. But only because for a brief moment Pitch have happy dream.

Pitch looks at globe one last time. And then he sighed, and his body relaxed. He sit motionless at the center of his kindom.

Suddenly, he just reached out under his clothes and he pulled a necklace. Pitch was holding the gold necklace  in his hand.

Pitch was hesitant if he should open it. When suddenly he heard soft hum. He was looked up at the ceiling .

Pitch noticed few butterflies. He ground his teeth and growled at butterflies. When they flew too close to him. He put the necklace on his throne. Pitch reached out and waiting for butterflies.

One Butterfly touches his right index finger for a moment. And then butterfly transformed into a black bat. The bat flew in search of kid and give kid the worst nightmare child could ever imagine.

Pitch looked at other butterflies. That view reminded him of his beloved daughter. His only constant connection with his old life.

He remember how he got back home and she was waiting for him in the garden. Butterflies were flying around her. She raced across the garden to hug him.

Pitch suddenly felt anger. He sees remembering as a sign of weakness. He waved his hand and destroyed butterflies.

Pitch's Lair was just dead quiet.

Pitch stood up and goes towards nearest the dark shadow . Pitch didn't notice that one little butterfly stayed all along.

Butterfly slowly flew across the cave. The closer butterfly get to Pitch's throne, the brighter it will glow. Butterfly landed on necklace.

And then Pitch could hear happy girls laugh even in the other part of his home.


End file.
